I'm a Stark, not by blood but by name
by Lycanthrope Vera
Summary: I don't have any memory about my past, but that doesn't matter to me anymore, because I'm a Stark now, not by blood, but by name. I didin't even thinkt about marriage, but when the king arrives, everything is about to change. (The story will be much better than the summary, the Rating can be higher with time.)
1. Pilot

**_Hey guys, this is my first story here, so please be nice to me. If someone want to be my beta, than send me a message, I won't bite. See ya soon. Xoxo Vera. My OC looks like Ksenia Solo, you can see a picture of her at my profile.  
_**

* * *

_**Pilot: Winter is coming, but not only Winter**_

It's been a while, since I came here in this town. My parents are the Starks, my father Eddard Stark, protected me from a wildling. The man wanted to kill me, but Eddard killed him, he saw that I was alone, because my home burned down and my parents told me to run into the forest, where I lived a while now. But now I have a new family and I love them. I know that they aren't my family by blood but by name and that connected us together. I love my brothers and my sisters, even Jon, who isn't Eddard's true son, but it doesn't matter to me, because I'm also not Eddard's and Catelyn's daughter by blood, so why hate him? He is still my brother and he shouldn't be punished of something, which his father did, right?

An arrow, brought me back to the present. Bran was trying to use a bow, he wasn't good, but I think that he will be good once with practice. "Good work Sansa, like always.", said Septa Mordane and I rolled my eyes, like Arya. Sansa was the favorite girl for the Septa, she doesn't like Arya or me. "I've got to talk to mother about something.", I said and looked to the Septa. She nodded and I said: "I need Arya for this." She sighed and nodded again. Arya was happy and we went out of this hell. "Thank you, I thought I died in this.", Arya said and I giggled. "I know. Do you think that you can beat Bran in his practice?", I asked and she nodded, she got her brow and arrow, which I got for her and hide behinde tha wood.

Robb and Jon told Bran what to do and I gave Arya the signal to shoot. The arrow went directly into the middle of the shield. "Catch her Bran.", Robb said, while the others laughed. "Arya your faster.", I said and went to my brothers and Theon. "I knew it was you sister." "Oh come on Robb, have a little fun." "I have, but it isn't always fun." "Yes I know." Our father interrupted our talk, because there was a deserter, who went away of the wall. We knew what that means, because I was there once, when my father killed a deserter once. "Bran is coming as well." My heart stopped, because he is too young for that, but I was also too young, when I saw my executive. We took our horses and rode to the place where the deserter was.

"Don't look away Bran, father will note this.", my other brother Jon said. Bran was brave and he did well. I saw my father talk to Bran and he understood, why he did it, but I know that behind this mask, will be shock. It is always like this, I knew this, father knows and my older brothers too, even Theon. "What is that noise?", I asked, because I heard something. "What noise Dajana?", father asked. "I don't know, but it sounds like a wolf." They looked at me and it looked like they would say that I'm crazy. We rode to the place where I thought I heard them and I was right, because we saw a dead deer and behind the deer was a direwolf, not only one, there were five direwolves, one for every Stark.

Jon said, what I thought, both of us didn't get one, because we aren't Starks, but then we heard something else. There were two direwolves, one was white and one was black with white ears and paws. "This two belongs to you.", Theon said in a tone, which I hate, I could have hit him, because of that, but my brother Jon stopped me. "Don't he isn't worth it.", he said and both of us grinned. We rode back to Winterfell and took the direwolves with us. "Which one do you want?" Jon asked me and I answered: "I like the black one." "I thought so.", we grinned and took our horses into the stables. We got back into the castle and mother told us that the King of the Seven Kingdom's would come, but first of all, we showed them our new pup's

Arya was excited and Rickon too, but Sansa looked like she didn't like it but she found a name for her direwolf, even the other Stark children know the names of their direwolf, except of Bran, but I'm sure he will find a name. "What of you two, what are the names of your direwolves?", father asked and we both said: "Shadow, Ghost." "That passes.", Robb said. The other members of the house Stark nodded to, but our mother wasn't happy, because of Jon, she shouldn't blame him because of some fault his father did. "In a view month all of you should be prepaired.", mother said and we looked to her. "Why?", Arya asked and father answerd: "Because the King comes to Winterfell."

After that it was silent, if the King really comes to Winterfell, then it has to be very important and I've something on my mind: either someone is going to marry the heir of the Baratheon's or father would be the next hand, or it could be both. I hope it isn't both, because I don't want to marry the heir of the Baratheon's and I'm to old for him. After that talk, Sansa was so excited that I had to go away, because it was annoying. My first step was my bedroom, because I wanted to change into different clothes, then I went to the stand were Bran practice. I remembered what my father said and tried it, the arrow went through the middle of the ring.

"You're good.", someone said behind me, it was my father. "Thank you, you helped.", I said and we grinned. "I remember the first time I saw you, you were so little and sad and full of fear, but you were also brave." "I don't know why, but I can't remember, I only now this, because you told me everything. It is like my past was washed away and I have to find my self again.", I sighed and I wished I knew everything about my past. Where do I come from, what was the name of my home, am I a princess or someone else? I don't know, but what I know is that I'm a Stark now and I'm proud of it.

* * *

_**I hope you like the chapter, because next week will come the next one and the king will arrive. If someone wants to be my beta, don't be shy and write to me. Xoxo Vera**_


	2. Something new is going to happen

**_Hey, I'm sorry, that it was that long, but I'm very happy to see, that someone likes my story. I hope that there are coming more. If someone want to be my beta, then you can write a PM and I will answer you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and see ya soon. Xoxo Vera_**

**_PS: Don't be surprised of what followed next in this chapter. You can see the outfit on my profile site._**

* * *

_**Dajanas**_**_PoV_:  
**After the talk with my father I went back to my room, because I was exhausted and tired. My maid wanted to help me and put down my gown, but I told her, that she didn't need to do that. She nodded, bowed and left me alone in my room. I was gratefull for that, because I don't need a maid who put me in my gown and everything, I was capable to do this things alone, except the gown has a corset, then of course I need help. I put on my nightgown, because it was night and I wanted to sleep, but my door opened again and I said: "I told you, that I don't need help." After I said that I turned around and saw my brother Robb in the doorway.

I went to him and hugged him. "You idiot, someone could see you.", I said and he answered: "But then the only thing they will see is: Me who wanted to talk with my sister alone." "Yeah and they can put two and two together, I'm not your real sister, so they can imagine something.", I said, but then I smiled, because of the look he gave me. We were together, but we didn't told anyone of this, except of Jon, because he saw us together, when we kissed and we begged, that he couldn't say anything and he kept his secret. After that we only met in the dark or in our rooms, where we can be sure noone will know, but I think the rooms, aren't a good hiding place.

He sighed and lied back on my bed, he said: "Sure, they can, but we can deny it." I sighed too and said: "But they can also think, that that what we said was a lie." "Why do you have to complicate things?" "I don't complicate it, I only say the truth and we have to go to bed, because tomorrow the king is coming to Winterfell and our mother won't be happy, if we aren't ready.", I said to get him out of my room, because I was very tired and I just wanted to sleep, but Robb is extremly stubborn. "You only said it to throw me out of the room." Before I could answer his sentence the door went open and Ned Stark came in. "She is right and you are extremly stubborn Robb.", he said and looked in our faces. "How long were you standing outside the door?", I asked and he chukled and said: "Long enough."

"So you knew it?", Robb asked his father and looked him in the eyes. Ned nodded and we sighed. Great he found out about us. "But why didn't you say anything?", was my question and he said: "Because I saw the love in your eyes, but I have to say, that your love could be in danger and it isn't allowed." "The Targaryen's did the same thing a long time ago.", Robb said and I hit my ellbow into his ribs. "We aren't the Targaryen's and what is, if I'm going to be married to someone else instead of you?", I asked and he look to the ground. "It's true, the king also asked about you Dajana, because of how I described you, he thinks that you are my dead sister and I don't know maybe he will marry you to someone .", Ned said and I looked with shock into his eyes.

"But I saw a picture of her and I don't look like her and to whom should I be married?" I asked and Ned sighed: "There are a few you can be married and I hope that it isn't one of the Lannisters." I saw Robb making a fist. "You know, that the king and the Stark family hates the Lannisters and maybe he won't marry you to the Lannisters.", Robb said and I wasn't so sure, because we heard many things in Westereos and in the time I made some friends and they became one of my spiders. "He could do that, because he is the king.", I said and Robb sighed. "Well it is late, you two should go to bed and don't go here again Robb, I know you to well.", Ned answered and I smiled.

Robb gave me one last kiss and left with his father. After they left my direwolf came in and laid down in the near of my bed. I sighed and got into my bed. I only hopped that I could at least sleep a few hours before my mother came in and said that I had to get ready. I'm sure that Sansa is really excited because of the kings heir. I knew that she had a crush on him, but I will warn her about him, because I didn't hear any good news.

After the sun rise, I woke up, just in time, because my mother came in and wanted to wake me up. But she didn't need to, because I was already up, she brought me a dress which was very beautiful. I took it and try it on, after my washing and after I made my hair. The next thing I know is, that all of the Stark children including evry single person who lives in Winterfell stood before the castle to welcome the king.

After a while he finally came in and we bowed, he got up of his horse, went to Ned and gave him the signal to stand. The others did this as well and Ned greeted the King, with a sentence which was nothing I excepted from the King, but after that, they laughed and the King looked over our family. It was good, that I didn't stand in line, but I wish I could, but I wasn't a true member of the family, so I stood behind and listend to talk. After the greetings he wanted to go to the graves. His wife Cersei, didn't want him too, but he ordered Ned around. Everybody knows, that he loved Lyanna Stark but, nobody did anything about it. Now I can understand, why she hate him so much, I would hate him too, if I was in her place.

After Arya asked where the imp was, the queen asked her brother to search for him and we took the family too their rooms. A long time had passed and now I prepared myself for the feast, which was in two hours or so. When I was about to finish the last thing in my dress. Ned came in and looked a little bit I don't know how to say it, but he looked sad, to me. I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "What is it?", I asked and he sat down on my bed and fondled my direwolf. I asked again and now he answered: "The king, wants a marriage between his family and ours." First I was a little bit shocked, but then I was a little bit happy. "That is a good sign or is it not." "It is a little bit, but he doesn't want Sansa and Joffrey to be the only marriage, he wants you to marry Jamie Lannister.", he said and after that, I just could say: "What?"

* * *

**_Hey, I know it has been a long time ago, when I uptaded the last, time but I made it. I wanted to thank you all for favourite and following my story and of course for reading it. If someone wants to be my beta - ask me and I will be honored. I hope you like it and please enjoy the chapter. See ya soon and be well your Vera. Xoxo_**


	3. The marriage

_**Hey guys, it is good to be back. I'm sorry that I couldn't post another chapter, because I had so many exams and after the christmas holidays, I have some more, because this year is my final year in high school. Whuhu I'm going to get my a-levels so maybe I'm able to post some more chapters. Enough with the excuses, now I'm going to write the chapter, I hope you like it and as always: Favorite, follow and read it! :) xoxo** **Vera**  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The reason behind the marriage and the marriage itself!  
_**

**_Dajana's PoV:_**

"Why me?", was the second question which came out of my mouth. "Why not somebody else?" "Because he wants to hold the Lannisters in line and the king also wants control above them.", Ned explains. I scoffed: "Because it is that easy to do this." "Please, don't be mad, I didn't choose this marriage-." Before he could continue I said: "You agreed with him and that is enough to see the opportunities for me, to see that you want this marriage." "It would be stupid not to agree with this idea." "You are his friend you could try and talk it out of his mind!" I shouted.

"Dajana please, understand me. I only did it to protect my family from treason.", he said calmly and I calmed down. "Fine, yes I do it, but you have to tell Robb before he get the information of somebody else.", I said, he nodded and left my room. Only now I noticed that I shared some tears. _"Don't let it get to you"_, I thought and forced a smile onto my face. I saw that the night was coming and at this moment, my mother came in with a smile and said: "It is time for the feast." I nodded and thought: _"Of course the feast."_

After getting ready for the feast we went down and saw the royal family and my family too. We enter the great hall together and sat in front of the others, the king started the feast, because he was screaming around and it started. I wasn't surprised that they started, because he was angry and a little bit furious. I think father accepted his offer to be the new hand of the king. I really hope, that everything will be fine, when we are arriving in Kings Landig.

When I looked in the direction of Robb, he looked not pleased, he looked angry and when I looked in the direction where his eyes leads him, I have found out why he was so angry. Ned must have told Robb about my marriage with Jaime Lannister. At this very moment, Jaime came to me and said, that he wanted to talk to me. I don't know about what he could talk to me, but I let me lead out of the castle with him. He only said to me, that he doesn't like it either, but that we have to go through it.

He went away and I thought: _"Maybe this marriage isn't that bad."_ I went in again and sit beside Robb and the others and Robb said: "What did he want?", he asked and it was clear to me, that he not only was drunk but angry and that can be dangerous. "He just told me, that he doesn't like our marriage to, but that we have to go through it.", I said. Why lying about it if you also can say the truth.

He only laughed about it and I looked angry at him. "Yeah, I think that he only wants into your pants, but you would let anybody in.", he said and I got angry and slapped him. It was quiet and I went up only to go into my room, when I was in it, I let out some tears. I laid on my bed and my direwolf Shadow was there to. I heared a knock on my door and my direwolf growled, but I let the person in. It was Jaime Lannister. "What do you want?", I asked and brushed away my tears. "I wanted to look after you, after all you will be my wife in a few days." I looked up and looked shocked at him. "A few days?!", I shouted and he looked confused. "I thought that it was clear, I heared that your father told you this information?" "No, but now I know why I got a new dress.", in the end I muttered and looked at him.

"You're in love with the Stark boy.", it wasn't a question, but I nodded. He walked to me and said into my ear: "I understand you, but we have to go through it and maybe, we can be friends." I looked to him and nodded. He kissed me on my head and walked away. I stood where I had been left, but after a few minutes I closed the door and made myself ready for the bed. After all in a few days I would be married to a Lannister.

_**A few days later:**_  
_**Dajana's PoV:**_

Today was the day. The preparations for my wedding went on since the day when the king arrived. I haven't talked to Robb since that day either, because he want let me to him. I hoped I could talk to him, but he wouldn't let me, so I decided that I will ignore him to. The maids prepared my hair, when the queen and my mother came in. They finished just in time, I got on my knee and greed her grace and my mother and stood up. "I haven't expect you, your grace.", I said and she forced herself to a smile. I now knew what Jamie said at that night and I understood him. "You can go.", she said to the others and I was left alone with her. I wasn't afraid of her, but it would be wise, not to ignore her strength.

She came towards me and looked me up. "A beautiful gown.", she said and I nodded. "My mother let it made for me. She wanted it to be a surprise it has succeded." I said and looked at my gown. It was a red gown with yellow ornaments on it, mostly lions. She smiled and sit in the chair near mine. "You know what it is true and what not, don't you?", she asked me and I nodded. "I won't tell anybody, because it isn't my right to tell anyone and I don't want to have a war between our families." "I'm sure you won't do it, but I would tell you, if someone finds out at your hand, I will kill you myself." "I think that is a good advice and I won't, maybe we could be friends after all."

"Maybe we could, she said to me and put something out of her gown. "This belongs in my family and I want it to give it to you.", she said and put a crest out, well the end looked like a crest, but it was like a little crown. "Thank you your grace.", I said and she smiled and put it in my hair. After we looked at each other she hugged me and said: "He won't love you, he always sees me, but when he is going to love you and you will love him too, than I am not going to be in your way and I will find someone else." I nodded and at this moment the door opend and my father came in. "Thank you for your advice your grace and I am going to make Jamie happy.", I said and she smiled and went out.

"Are you ready?", he asked after he pulled himself together again. I nodded and we went to the godswood. Everybody was there even Robb, he looked with sad eyes to me, but he forced himself a smile, I nodded at him and looked to my future husband. I think I could live with him, if he behaves himself and if I came out of it alive. The measte went on with the wedding and we said our vows. It went by fast and we kissed each other. It was quick but I felt something inside me, that told me that he was a good kisser and I wanted more.

At the feast, everybody was drunk again, like at the feast before. I was nervous, because of the bedding and my mother as my father new that, but they only said, that was normal. "Can we go?", I asked my husband in his ear, so nobody won't see us and he nodded. I was glad, that nobody saw us and we went into our room, I now know what happened, but it is better, than doing it when everybody can see us. "Here.", he said to me and brought me a glass of wine. I took it and drank it with one sip. He chuckled and said: "You are nervous, aren't you?" I nodded again and he took my goblet away, I pouted a little but then I felt his lips against mine.

I gave in after a while and now our tongues were fighting. The kiss was better than the one Robb gave me. _"Don't think of him."_, I thought to myself and kissed him again. I didn't even recognize, that he only was standing in his pants. I looked him up and he said: "Do you like what you see?" I blushed and he grinned more. I wanted to look away, but he only took my chin and kissed me again. He then take of his cloak and turned me around only to open the corste of my gown. It was bound heavy and I almost couldn't breath the whole day and I'm glad if it gone.

After I let my gown fall to the ground, he looked me up and I couldn't resist and asked: "Do you like what you see?" He chukled again and stood behind me and began to kiss my neck. I froze but after a long time for me anyways I turned around and kissed him. I wanted more and with that we walked to the bed till I was on the bed, because he managed to turn us around again. He now was naked as the gods made him and I looked him in the eyes. I was now more then nervous, but he managed to calm me. He kissed me everywhere and I began to moarn, it was amazing and so new for me, that I wanted more. He was now near my maidenhood and kissed his way towards it.

I moaned more and my upper body went up I grabbed the sheets and let his tongue inside of me. It felt estatic and I couldn't wait until he was inside of me. I turned us around, and began to kiss his body, the same way he tortured me. It was good and I almost came near his cock and I went up again. "You're teasing me." I smiled and I set myself down on his chest. "Maybe.", I said and we kissed each other again. Now I laid once again on the bed and he lift myself up and put his cock inside me. I grabbed the sheets and a small tear came down, because it hurts. "Shh, it will go away.", he said and began to move. Both of us began to moarn and we kissed each other again.

Like I said before it was amazing and I don't want it to stop. But after a long time, we both came and we laid down. He by my side and I above him. He took on of his arm s and laid it around me. "Will it be easier?", I asked him after a while and he nodded. "It only hurts when you do it the first time, but after that it went down.", he said and I kissed him again. I laid my head against his chest and he took the sheets to cover ourselfs and after that both of us were asleep.

_**Robb's PoV:**_

I got myself a little to drunk on the wedding, because I love her and she was supposed to be my bride. My father and I discussed this subject so long, but when the king says something it must be done. I was angry, that my father let her be with him and I was more angry, when the both of them went away. I wanted her to be ashamed, but I couldn't bring it over my heart to do something like that. I stood up and went away into my room, because I was tired, but I heared a lot of moaning and I knew where it come from.

I got more angrier and went into my room, only to smash a few things down. I didn't even see my own father coming in the room, only when he stopped me and hold me against the wall. "Stopp it Robb, you can't change anything about it. I didn't want it, but what could I do against what the king says. I couldn't okay, you have to go through it as well as we do. So don't be this stubborn child and start acting like a adult.", he said and I calmed down. _"I don't know what happened but, I love her, how can I not, but I accept it and maybe I will find myself a wife."_, I thought and nodded to him. He went away and let me alone, my direwolf came to me and I hugged him. After I cleaned my room I went to bed. 

* * *

_**What would Game of Thrones be without a little bit of a drama? I hope you enjoyed it and I will change the rating into M and please don't be so critical about the sex scene, because it was my first sex scene to write it down in english. I hope you had fun and see you later. Bye. Xoxo Vera**_


	4. A dead direwolf

**_Hey guys, sorry that it came so late, but I had my a levels, which I passed, wuhuhuhuhuhuhuh, and in this time I couldn't write because I had to learn. Now I have enough time and here it is. Enjoy it and I hope you like it. Xoxo Vera  
_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_A dead direwolf and the beginning of a lion!  
_**

* * *

**_Dajana's PoV: (A little time jump):_**

After a long time travel we stopped at an inn. The Kings Family and the others, where brought into the inn, everybody else had to sleep in tents. I too was brought into the inn with my husband, because now I wasn't a Stark anymore, now I am a Lannister. It wasn't bad, Jamie and I got along, we talked, we told us stories from the past and it was fun. I even got a few words with Tyrion, before he had to leave with Jon to the Night's Watch. I really am going to miss Jon, because he is a good brother and I sometimes could comunicate with him better than with my other siblings.

I decided to be with my direwolf and the queen, because I want to talk with her. Not only because of Jamie, but I want to make the trip as good as possible and I hope nothing bad happens. "A beautiful beast you have.", the queen said as we were in her room and trank some wine. "Yes, he is beautiful, but also shy, I think he is a little bit like me.", I answered and she said: "Yes, but what do you mean, he is like you, he is a direwolf, an animal. I don't think that animals can be like their master.", she said in a sweet tone but I overheared it and said: "It is strange but, if you train your pet long enough, I think they will become like a little shadow of you and they will do anything to protect their master." I must giggle because of the explaination. "What's so funny?", the queen asked and I said: "The explaination, because my direwolf's name is Shadow and he is like a shadow sometimes."

"Ah.", she said and we continued to talk about random things, not only my future marriage with Jamie, but also where we would live and what is expect of me. It got late and I wanted to ask her something, but was interrupted as a guard came in and said: "Your majesty, my lady, we need you downstairs." We looked at each other, nodded our heads toward the guard and went downstairs. I only hope that everything was okay. But as we were downstairs, it would appear different. The king sit on his "throne" and his wife had to go to him. I stood near Jamie and I wanted to ask him what happened, but was again interrupted.

This time it was my father, because now I could see my sister and the kings son Joffrey with a bandage over his hand. "What is the meaning of this?", he demanded it and Jamie and I waited for their answer. They said that Arya's direwolf attacked Joffrey on purpose I for myself couldn't believe it. "Arya wouldn't give Nymeria the command to attack your son, your grace. Our direwolves only protect us, clearly it was your son who did something to Arya and her wolf only reactted.", I said and looked straight in the eyes of Cersei in hope she would understand, that we wouldn't harm her son in any matter.

Sure I hate this kid, but I for myself couldn't kill a kid, even if the son was so evil like him. "Are you telling me, that my son attacked Arya and her wolf simple react. I should believe you that?", she asked her tone slightly unbelievable. Then Sansa had to tell her story, but all she did was standing there and said that she couldn't remember, I didn't believe it and so did Arya. But after that, the king commanded that Sansa's direwolf should be punished for Arya's wolf actions. "You don't mean it?", I asked. "Killing someone different for someone's other crimes, we aren't wildlings or someone else. We can't kill innocent animals or would you kill another man, for the crimes someone else did?", I asked the king looking straight in his eyes.

He thought about it, but all I said was for nothing, he still commanded that a direwolf needs to die. "We have two of them." Cersei said and I looked at her, she couldn't mean it. Sansa cried and didn't want anything to happen to her direwolf, but no one said anything about my direwolf, so the King ordered to kill mine, but spare Sansa's, just because she was his sons betrothed. So it was decided that my direwolf is going to die. I wasn't happy and I would have said something, but if I said something, it would get worse. "Alright, but I'm going to do it.", I said and with that every one looked at me. "Is it a trick?", Cersei asked and I shooked my head. "It's not and if you want, my husband can watch me, so you can be sure, that I killed it.", I said and she nodded.

I walked outside with Jamie and towards my direwolf, he was excited to see me and I too, if it was under other circumstences. "Hey, little one.", I said as I hugged hmy direwolf. I could feel that some tears would make their ways upside down, so I grabbed my dagger, which I got from Robb, because he thought I needed some protection. I hold tight of my direwolf, with tears in my eyes I stabbed my direwolf and let out the air which, I was holding all the time and my dear direwolf took his last one.

After I burried the wolf in the forrest, we went back into our room. The whole time, nobody said anything and I was glad, but also angry. I was angry that my direwolf had to die, that Sansa's was alive, that no one of my family said anything about it and didn't do anything. I know that I shouldn't be angry, but I was and there is nothing I can do about it, with my direwolf dead, the Stark in me died to. Now I knew what my mother and my father said: _**Kings Landing is going to change everything**_. And it has, I'm married to a Lannister and my sister is going to be wed to a Baratheon, but I knew better, because I knew it, when the Queen talked with me. I could see it in her eyes. Joffrey is hers and Jaime's.

But I'm not going to kill the boy, because he is just that a twisted boy, who's mother spoiled him and allowed him everything. "Everything alright?", I heard my husband ask me, but I know he doesn't mean it. I just nodded and took the goblet and filled it with wine, just to drank the whole goblet. "I'm a Lannister now, not a Stark, as I wasn't before, so maybe the time as a Lannister will be better for me.", I said with a grim tone. After that said I changed in my nightgown and laid down on the bed and waited for myself to drift into a goodnights sleep without dreams. 

* * *

_**Again, I'm so sorry that I write now, but I had no ideas to what I should write, but now I do and I really hope that you are with me and will read it. I hope you enjoyed it and I try to write more chapters. But I can't promise anything so just you know, that I don't say when I'm posting a new chapter, it just comes. See you soon and xoxo Vera.**_


	5. Kings Landing

_**Hey guys, here is the new chapter of the story, I hope you will like it. See you soon. Xoxo Vera :)**_

_**Chapter Five: King's Landing  
**_

* * *

_**Dajana's PoV:  
**_  
The next morning I awoke early. First I would have gone to my direwolf and fed him, but of course today I'm not doing it, so I changed into my clothes and grabbed my sword, which I let our smith made. I trained together with my brothers, but first I had to talk with my father if I could, but after I talked and talked with him he agreed and let me train with my brothers. I looked towards my husband, who lied in our bed and sighed. I wasn't angry with him, just angry with his sister and with the king.

I walked outside of the inn and towards the forest, there I know I could train. It was hours and time for a breakfast, when I walked back, people where everywhere and got everything together for the next journey. I got a few handmaidens of mine together for my bath after that I went downstairs, for a good breakfast, because I had a good hunger. Down in the hall, my family and the kings where already there. "Where were you?", my father asked me and I said: "I was outside in the woods to train myself." I got a few looks of the kings family but I ignored them, but of course Cersei had to ask: "What do you mean?" "It means, what it means my Queen, I trained with my sword which I got for myself, because I needed something to protect myself, if something is going to happen."

She looked angry, but it didn't matter, because I was still angry at her and I was glad, if I could just torture her a little bit, maybe the life of a Lannister is good enough for me. I sat down beside my husband and gave him a quick peck on his cheek and ate my breakfast. The rest time was silent, because no one said a word anymore. I was glad and after we finished the breakfast we gathered everything together for our journey.

I didn't want to be in the carrige, so I got on my horse and rode it. It took us a few days and we finally were in King's Landing. My father suddenly was sent away, because the small council would be ready to discuss things. I was never into politic, because I didn't find it interesting and only because Catelyn said I don't need to know. But sometimes you need to know some things or two, because in a world like this, you need to have some secrets of your own and of others to survive in this horrid land. Maybe it is a little bit in Essos to live, but here in Westereos you either live or die.

My husband and I went into our chamber and our things where brought up here. "I'm going to do my duty's, you can do as you are pleased, but don't go to far away.", Jamie said to me, I nodded and turned. "Are you afraid that I could run away or what?", I asked he chuckled and said: "No, but I don't want them to think that I'm a bad husband and the Red Keep is a dangerous place for a lady, I merley was protecting you." He went outside and I thought about what he said. It is true, not only Kings Landing, but it surronding is a dangerous place, if you have the right name, not much will happen to you, but with a name someone hates, you are in great danger.

My servants got everything in place and I got something for my stomach. I didn't know what to do but, know that no one was around, I could explore the town or either the castle. Not only from the outside but from the inside, the castle was beautiful, but personally I think it is in the wrong hands. I always thought of this, but didn't speak it out loud, because I was beeing careful. I think that the Targaryen are the rightful heirs to the throne, but of course a woman was the reason for a war.

But enough of this, when I stood before the tower of the Kings Hand I walked into the tower and heard Sansa and Arya shouting, every since I killed my direwolf, they were like this. I opened the door, both Arya and Sansa and our Septa Mordane were looking at me. "Are you alright my lady?", was the first thing Septa Mordane asked I only nodded and said: "Don't be like this, we are in a dangerous place so act like lady's or something is going to happen.", I said and went outside, I didn't want to be so harsh, but I got into a mood and I hope that this mood will went down.

After my trip through the castle, the night was clear and I was back in my room. I enjoyed the silence and read a book, which was in this room. After a while my dear husband, how it sounded, husband, walked into the room and looked at me. "Where you in here all day?" "Oh, yes I had nothing to do so I sat in here and read the whole day.", I answered him in a sarcastic way. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't be like this, you can tell me." "I only explored the castle, spoiled my siblings, got back into my room and began to read this book, which sounds horrible." "It isn't exactly a book for a woman, because it is about Swordsfighting and other things.", he said and I looked up as he took the book away from me and I said: "Why is swordfighting nothing for a woman, in the old times a few women were the best fighters."

"Sure, but know the best fighters are men and we don't want our women to do something like that, because they can get hurt." "Are you saying, that we can't protect ourselves or are you saying this because you are afraid fighting against women?", I asked and he chuckled. "Why do you want to fight?" "You didn't answer my question." "And?" "Answer mine and I answer yours." I simple said and waited for his respond.

"I'm not afraid of fighting against a woman, I only say it, because if women are fighting in wars and do men stuff, there is nothing to do for men. Now you have my answer, so answer my question." "I don't want to fight in a war or do "men stuff" I only want to protect those who I love, nothing more. And don't be afraid that there is nothing to do for you when women do "men stuff", they can do sewing, care for the children and be sure that everything is perfect in the little castle, where the family lives.", I said at the end of my sentence I went into a sarcasm tone, because I don't like the womens job. Jamie chuckled and sat beside me. "I think this is going to be an adventerous marriage. After that he kissed me passionate and we went on with our "duty job".

Because not only my father and mother, but of course his father wanted grandchildren. A few weeks ago I recieved a letter of Tywin Lannister in which he said, what I had to do, he didn't sweet it, he said it like it was a normal way to say this. Jamie already knew this and we only did what we were supposed to do. I don't say I love my husband, because I don't really know him and he loves another woman. But I think sometimes later in the far future we will love each other.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I have a job, my first one actually, so it has to wait a little bit, I hope you aren't angry or something else, enjoy it, read it, favorite &amp; follow it. See you in the next chapter. Xoxo Vera**_


	6. At Starks camp

_**Hey guys, here is a new chapter, I hope you will like it because I'm going to fast forward a little bit, only to the nearly end of season 1. So no worries, that I'm doing some things to fast, but I will also continue in some other PoV's so it won't be only in Dajana's PoV. See you later, be nice, watch Game of Thrones read it. Xoxo Vera.**_

**_Chapter six: At Stark's camp, pregnant and other things!_**

* * *

_**Dajana's PoV**_

The next few days went by fast, nothing happened, only that my father had more work to do since he was the Hand of the King. I for myself practiced with my husband my swordskills and I also think that our marriage did something to us. We are talking more and more with each other and have also normal conversations without trying to kill each other. But all changed at when my father surched for the things Jon Arryn surched. My father got arrested and now Jamie and I are at his father's camp. He took me with him, because he didn't want me in danger, but I think that his father would have wanted it like that anyway.

I also got a tiny little secret for myself, well two little secrets. I have found out who my real family is, but I don't want to tell anyone, because someone might turn it against me, so I didn't tell it a soul. My other secret, which I hope I can tell Jamie today, before he goes into war, is that I'm pregnant. For one I'm glad, but I'm also scarred. My thoughts were interrupted, when my husband went into our tent, he looked tired and I think that he didn't sleep at all. "Is everything okay?", I asked him and he nodded. I looked at him and he sighed. "No, my father.", he said and I nodded my head. "He wants to meet you.", he said and I stood next to him. "Why?", was my first question and he said: "He said, that he wanted to meet the future lady of Casterly Rock." I nodded my head again and we went to see his father.

In the Lions tent were Jamie's uncle and some other men I didn't know. "There she is.", his father said to me and I bowed a little to him, out of respect and because it was they way it was. "Your brother is giving me a hard time, he wants a war and he too is acting like a child.", he said and I answerd:"My lord, he isn't really my brother, Robb's father brought me home and raised me. But I agree, if he wanted his father back, he only needed to travel to King's Landing and comands his father back.", I only agreed, because I think that that is what he wanted to hear, afterwards. He nodded his head, I noticed the look of Jamie towards me, but it doesn't matter to me. I only wanted to be out of this tent and tell him my secret.

But what happened next was going to change it. "You are going to the Stark's camp and will make a deal with him.", Tywin said and I only stared at him. "Why?", I asked him, he only smiled and only said: "You are his sister and only you can stop him for marching into King's Landing." I didn't know what I did, but I noticed, that I only nodded my head and walked out of this tent and into ours. Everything was packed by my servants. Jamie stood at the door of the tent and looked at me. "Are you really going to your brother?", he asked and walked towards me. "If not, I'm sure your father will send me with a group of guards with me to him.

He nodded. I only have little time so I needed to say it now or never. "Jamie I have to tell you something.", he listened and walked nearer to me. "I'm pregnant.", I said quietly but he understood me because he was looking at me with shock and joy. "Really?" "Yes, are you happy?" I only got a kiss as an answer and I was happy. He was happy and didn't despise it. He wanted it and I was glad. "I'm going to speak with my father." "No don't, I want it to be our little secret. So only we know about it." He nodded his head and kissed me again, this time only more passionate than the other one.

I was right, my horse was made ready and a group of Lannister guards were with me. I was coming to my brother and mother. It was a long time since I last saw them. But I hope that we are not on cold feets or anything else.

_**Unknown PoV:**_

I was at the Stark's camp for more than a few months, I only got to hear, that his sister, well adopted sister was coming to him. I was glad. Why? Because I finally can see my daughter again, she was giving away from me, where she merely was a baby. Because of Robert's Rebellion, everyone has to pay a tribute and mine was my daughter, but I'm going to bring her back.

_**Dajana's PoV:**_

I know, that maybe today I'm going to meet my father, I know that I was going to be used as a massanger between the camp's but it doesn't matter to me. I know if I'm really from this family, than I know that the will to fight and the will to do everything to be free and to be on my own. I can do everything and manipulate them to my likeness. I know that that sounds cruel, but to me it doesn't matter anymore, I must protect me, my unborn child and my old and new family. It is like with the gods, stay with the old, but learn from the new gods. Because you don't know when something is going to happen when you need help, from a greater good.

* * *

_**H****ey guys, this was my chapter for you. I know it is a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I won't tell you who she is, but maybe you will find out. Enjoy it and see you later. Xoxo Vera**_


	7. Meetings, greetings

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, because it must said once, that I'm thanking you for reviewing my story. Here is a new chapter of my story and who knows, maybe we finally will know of Dajana's true parentage. Also someone will know about Jamie and her's little secret. And I'm going to write in Robb's PoV too. Just so you will know about his thoughts. See you later, xoxo, enjoy it. Vera**_

_**Chapter seven: Meetings, greetings and discovered secrets!  
**_

* * *

_** Dajana's PoV:**_

After a long time, I finally arrived at the camp, but before I got there, guards were running towards us and wanted to kill us. I reacted quickly and said: "My name is Dajana Stark wife to Jamie Lannister, I want to speak with my brother." They looked confused at me but let me and only me pass, just because they don't trust Lannisters. I wouldn't do it to, if I wasn't married to one. Inside my brothers tent, there was my mother, a few other mens and Roose Bolton. "Dajana?", my mother asked me and wanted to go towards me, but my oh so lovley brother stopped her and asked: "What do you want?" "Tywin Lannister sent me, he wanted to make a deal with you.", I said.

Everyone, except for my mother laughed but Roose Bolton just looked at me. I looked at my brothers eyes only to see, that he was mocking me too. "I didn't just came here to bring you the deal of Tywin Lannister, but I also just want to speak with you and only you." "So you can kill him?", Theon asked. "No, he is after all family, you stupid boy.", I snapped. They stopped laughing, because I just snapped. "Leave. Mother you can stay.", Robb said and they left. After they left Catelyn hugged me and wanted to know about Sansa and Arya. I liked both of them equaly and had a few similarities with them, just because we're sisters. But I missed one more than the others, Jon. I know that I was treated better than him. I asked them, but they still didn't say anything.

I told them what I knew about Sansa and Arya, but I don't know anything else, because I was at the Lannister camp the whole time. "How is your life being a Lannister?", my brother asked me and I said: "It is as it is. I'm not being treated like royalty but I am treated well. They suspect me, because I'm a Stark, but Tywin found out who I really was and I too." "And who are you?", my mother asked bitterly. "As you wouldn't know mother. You always knew who I was, but you treated me better than Jon, why was it like that. He is as we all know Ned Starks son, but you treated him like mud, but me, no me, you treated me like I was your daughter. I never knew my family and you always told me that I was a Stark and now I'm asking you mother: Why was I treated like Robb and not like Jon?", I asked. I could see how her face went pale and that she didn't know what to say but after a long time she said: "Because I wanted to protect you of what you would become, but you picked not only weapons as your toys, you learend quickly, so I was afraid that you would become like your family."

"So that's the reason, just because you wanted to protect me of becoming a monster?", I asked the look was priceless. "I know about my parentage, I know what our words are and I also know what my father and halfbrother did. I'm no monster and I sure know that if you treated me like Jon than I would become like how I'm being now." I said "Could someone please say what the seven hells going on? Who's family are you from?", Robb asked losing controll. "Mother do want to make the honor or should I? Or should my father come here, he is here after all. A happy family reunion.", I said. As I said that Catelyn's face got pale and I heard the flip of the tent and we all turned around to see Roose Bolton standing there. "Sorry am I interrupting something?", he asked and I said No, but Catelyn and Robb said Yes.

_**Roose's PoV:**_

I went into the tent of the supposed King of the North to discuss something important for the upcoming war. But when I entered I saw the King and his mother discussing something with another person, who I think is his sister, because they were standing near each other. I asked them if I interrupted something and the King and his mother said yes, but the sister said no. She turned around and now I could see her face. "Should I come later?", I asked and before Robb could say anything Dajana said: "No, the matter of fact we are discussing something, that has to do something with you." I was curious and looked at the King's face. He just was as curious as I was and Catelyn Stark just looked paler as she was before. "Did you give up a baby?", she asked getting to the point.

I just looked at her and now I saw some similarities between her, my bastard son, myself and my late lover. "Indeed I have.", I said. "Stop it.", Catelyn said to my daughter and we just looked at her. "What?", Dajana asked. "I said stop it, why do you need to destroy everything?", she asked and I could see that my daughter was beyond angry. "I destroy everything? I just want some clarity in my life. And now I finally know who my parents are and to whom I belong.", she said and Robb looked at her and said: "Where you belong, you were my sister before and now you are my sister too, why do you need to know who your parents are?" "Wouldn't you too want to find out who your parents are when you were brought into another family as a baby?", she asked and he shut his mouth.

"If I could say something?", I asked and the King nodded. "I too want to know my daugther more, because I haven't seen her all her life and I'm sure her brother wants to meet her too." They looked paler and paler, but my daughter didn't she was glad that someone stood up for her, but I think that if she truely was my daughter than she is like me and my bastard son Ramsay and it wouldn't be a problem for her to see some blood. But she sure has some things in common with her mother, like her beauty.

_**Dajana's PoV:**_

I looked into my supposed mother's face and of the king's face and I could see, that they got paler and paler with every word my father said. But I wanted to know my family not through some rumors but through the people itself. And I think that it would be a good idea. I still want an answer from my previous family and I hope that it would be a good one, because if we really want to believe in those rumors about my family than one thing is for sure: "You don't mess with them or blood will flow."

My "brother" the King of the North looked at his mother and sighed. "Fine, but you will remain here at my camp and you will be watched.", he said and both my father and I nodded, not willingly though but we did it anyway. After that we walked out of the tent and into his tent. There I don't know why but I hugged my father. "It was too long.", I said and he just looked at me. "I know you aren't that lovely but I just want to know my true family." "If it's all, than so be it.", he said and smirked.

* * *

_**Tada, we finally know whose family she belong, I wanted it like that because I thought it would be more believable, than that she is the daughter of someone else. In the next chapters I will answer the question I think everyone of you is asking him-/herself: "Why was she taken away and who was her mother and is she a trueborn or a bastard like Ramsay?" Well that was all for now and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, but I finished my school last year in July (got my A- Levels yeah!) and now it is my turn to find a job and because of that I couldn't find the time to write and honestly I didn't know what to write.**_

_**So I hope that you will like it and let me know what you think and as always see you next chapter. :) Xoxo Lycanthrope Vera :) Love you guys.**_

_**PS: thank you, whoever follows, favourite and reviews my story and other stories :)** _


End file.
